


Favors

by redirectingourselvestotheunknown



Category: Daybreak - Fandom
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redirectingourselvestotheunknown/pseuds/redirectingourselvestotheunknown
Summary: Josh needs Eli's stupid costume





	Favors

**Author's Note:**

> heehee

Josh found Eli sitting in the massage chair just like he thought, headphones blasting and eyes closed under the sunglasses (tag still on).

Josh thought Eli to be basically intolerable, loud and rude, saying things that would've been cool in 2013. Eli wore dumb shirts, and plastered his name everywhere possible in the mall.

But he needed him, so he had to do something to get him on his favor.

So he quickly bent down to pat Eli's shoe, only knowing he wasn't asleep by the tapping of his fingers on the armrest.

Slipping down the golden headphones, Eli said something dumb that Josh chose to black out, and instead said what he needed, which was his Baron Triumph costume.

"You know, favors are like giving head," Eli says, smirking up at the ceiling, "either I have to really like you to have to do it, or I expect something back in return."

This prompts Josh to roll his eyes, but at the same time he gets an idea. Dumb, but could work in his favor, along with leaving forever and Eli's magic cards. 

Josh's plan to get through the apocalypse was to avoid everyone and get the hell out of dodge at the sign of danger. Even before the nuclear war that was his basic day plan. He wasn't a people person and never would be. But he could take a jump. 

So he leaned over the chair and Eli, to his ear, feeling him jump when he placed a hand on his shoulder. Josh had to speak a little louder than a whisper because of Eli's hiphop pouring out of the headphones around his neck, but the tone came across perfectly fine, if Josh had to say so.

"I expect something back Eli, with even more to offer."


End file.
